Her Crush
by Di.M.H
Summary: When Mana and Atem are paired up for a lab in science; poor Mana is unable to handling it but what really pushes her over the edge is when Atem asks her out.


**Di.M.H: "Two stories back to back, man I'm on a roll now, I hope you guys enjoy this story and let know what you want to see next. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Her Crush**_

#

Mana walked down the hall of Domino high to meet up with her best friend; Kisara before heading to the cafeteria. Kisara called out to her when she saw her. Mana smiled and walked toward her while making sure that she didn't bump into people. She felt someone bump into her side causing her to fall forward.

"Mana," Kisara cried as she ran to her friend but stopped.

Mana felt a strong arm catching her. She looked up to see the owner of the arm that had caught her. Her face turned red as she saw him staring down at her. Atem Muto; the boy that always made Mana's mind and heart go wild.

"You should be more careful," he said.

He set her up onto her own feet. Mana's mind was going wild at the sight of him. Atem removed his arm from her waist once he was sure that she steady.

"T-thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"Hey bro, come on the gang is waiting on us," a voice called from the crowd.

"I better go," he said, "take care Mana."

He walked off to meet up with his twin brother Yugi Muto. The two boys walked away leaving Mana standing there.

_He actually was holding me,_

"Mana," a voice called drawing her back to reality.

Mana looked to see Kisara standing there smiling at her. Mana shook her head before turning to her friend.

"Why didn't you come sooner," she asked.

"I was going to but when I saw that it was Atem that had caught you. I figured that I would give you some privately."

"You should have come to save me from embarrassing myself."

"You were fine and besides; Atem is a sweet guy."

Mana let out a sigh. Kisara patted her shoulder. She knew that Mana had a huge crush on Atem since they were kids; in fact from the first time they met him in elementary school Mana had a crush on him. Kisara would try to get Mana to talk to him but Mana would freeze up at the thought alone of talking to him.

"Don't worry," said Kisara, "I'm sure that he likes you."

"Why would he?"

"Mana, don't talk like that."

"Whatever, come on I'm getting hungry."

#

The girls sat down at a table they managed to find. Kisara was eating a sandwich while Mana was having some soup with bread to dip into the soup. Kisara was talking about her mother suggesting that they take a vacation for summer but of course Mana wasn't paying attention to her friend. Her mind and eyes were on the boy at the table closest to them. He sat there with his friends while eating lunch.

Atem took a bit of his lunch that he brought from home. Mana watched as he chewed his food. How could someone make eating seem so sexy was beyond her. She could hear laughter coming from his table. Anzu Mazaki; one of the nicest girl in school was laughing at a joke that someone had made but Mana didn't know who since her mind was on Atem.

_He makes everything seem sexy._

"Mana," Kisara called snapping her finger at her direction.

Mana blinked as she turned to look at her. Kisara rolled her eyes knowing that she was watching Atem again. Mana blushed realizing that she was busted and looked down at her tray. Kisara let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"I swear," she said, 'it might be better if you just talk to him."

"I-I can't do that," Mana replied, "I can't form a complete sentence around him."

"That's what practice is for."

Mana didn't say anything as she looked back at the table. Kisara just ate while watching her friend make love stick faces at the boy. Jonouchi one of Atem's friends nearly fell back out of his chair as someone said something to him. The whole table roared with laughter. Atem chuckled making his chest shake. Mana watched everything he did while he ate or talked with his friends. He said something that made Jonouchi cry out in annoyance while his twin brother was trying to hide his laughter with his hand.

#

Mana sat in her science class in the third to last row. She couldn't get her favorite spot this time but hey that was how life was at times. The door opened and Atem stepped into the room. Mana nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw him. He looked around probably looking for one of his friends. He noticed her and smiled at her causing her face to turn red as her heart speeds up. He walked toward her desk.

Mana was panicking in her head. He stopped at her desk causing her trying to not to faint. With him so close Mana felt like she was on fire; why did he get this close in the first place?

"Hey there Mana," he said.

"H-hey Atem," she said trying not to collapse from embarrassment.

"Say, I've meaning to ask you something."

"R-really W-what,"

"I was wondering if you would…."

"Okay class take your seats," the teacher called.

Atem took off to his usual spot in the middle of the room beside Jonouchi. Jonouchi was already dozing off. Atem jabbed him in the side to wake him up. Jonouchi groaned before sitting straight up. The teacher began the lesson. Mana wasn't paying attention as usual. She was staring at Atem. He sat there taking notes while jabbing Jonouchi's side every now and then to keep him awake. The teacher turned to face the class.

"Okay today we'll pair up into groups of two," said the teacher, "let's see, Katsuya you're with Watanabe."

"What seriously, I can't stand the guy," Jonouchi groaned.

"Mana, you're with Muto."

Mana's heart stopped; she was with Atem! The teacher had paired off the rest of the class before telling them to get together with their partner. Atem walked toward her station; as he gotten closer Mana could feel herself about to faint. He pulled up a chair beside her. He gave her a smile which only made things worse for poor Mana.

"Looks like we're working together," he said.

"Y-yeah, w-we are," she replied with her face turning red.

"Are you alright Mana," he asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine,"

He reached over and put his hand onto her forehead. Mana's mind began to race as she was losing control of herself.

"You are a little warm; maybe you should see the nurse."

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine, really don't worry about it."

"If you're sure, well then shall we start the lab?"

She nodded. They started working together. Mana couldn't help but notice how close they were. She could practically touch his shoulder with hers. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was even better looking up close.

_With him so close, I think I'm going to faint._

She felt his hand brush against hers as he reached for something. She could feel her heart rate increase. She was so close to fainting at this point. If he touched her again then she would be on the floor in no time. She kept trying to focus on her but it was hard with Atem so close to her. Why were they paired up together? This was torture to poor Mana.

_I'm very close to fainting now._

"Ah I see now," he said as he read the paragraph on the page.

"Mana could you pass that to me?"

"S-sure," she replied handing him a beaker.

"Thank you,"

Their fingers touched for a moment and Mana's pulse sky rocketed. She felt her soul leave her body at that moment. She somehow she managed to keep herself from falling onto the floor. She saw that Atem had a blush across which was a surprise to her.

_He's so cute when he blushes but why is he blushing?_

Atem shook his head before he went back to work. She tried to keep her mind on her work but couldn't. The bell rang meaning that class was over. Mana was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Ah sweet free period," said Jonouchi, "hey Atem, ya feel like a game of Duel Monsters? I got this cool new combo that I want to try out."

"Sure," said Atem, "but could you give me a sec?"

"Oh I get it," said Jonouchi with a smirk.

"Ya dog,"

"Don't start," said Atem placing a hand to his forehead.

"Whatever, I'll be outside if you need me man."

Jonouchi turned and walked away leaving them alone. Atem took a deep breath before he turned to Mana. Mana was putting her things away into her bag. Kisara would be waiting for her outside of their homeroom. She was about to leave when Atem called to her making her heart nearly jump out of her chest. She turned to around to see him standing her behind.

Her soul was about to leave again as she stared at him. Kisara would have a hard time calming her down now. Atem cleared his throat before he took a step forward.

"Mana," he said, "I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me on Sunday."

Was he really asking her out? She had to be dreaming; she just had to be. There was no way that he would be interested in her, no way. He could have any girl he wants so why would he want her? She managed to remain standing even though she was in shock.

"Mana, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine, I was just shocked is all. I thought that I heard you wrong. It sounded like you were asking me out on a date."

She was about to laugh until she caught his face. He looked pained like his world had been shattered. Did she say something wrong?

"Atem, are you okay?"

"I was asking you out on a date," he replied, "but if you don't want to then that's…."

"You were," she cried in shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, no, there isn't anything wrong with it. I'm just shocked that you would want to go out with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mana froze. Was Atem in love with her? Did he have a crush on her? Mana's pulse began to race even faster than before. Atem wanted her; the boy that Mana loves wanted her!

"Y-yes," she said, "I would love to see a movie with you."

"Really," he asked.

"O-of course."

A smile formed lip on his lips. Mana smiled as her whole body was feeling lighter than ever before. Atem's eyes were staring at her with so much love that there was no way that she couldn't have noticed but then again; she can be pretty clueless.

"G-great," he said, "I'll see you Sunday then?"

"R-right, see you Sunday."

#

"He asked you out," Kisara cried as Mana told her what happened in science class.

"Yeah, he did," Mana replied, "To tell ya the truth; I was just as surprised as you are."

"I didn't think that Atem would ask anyone out. He's not the type to even consider dating but I guess this means that he likes you too."

"Yeah maybe," Mana replied as she went into dreamland.

Kisara rolled her eyes at her friend. She looked to see a figure standing there behind Mana. A smile appeared on her lips as she recognized the figure.

"Hey there Atem," she said.

"Hey," said Atem.

When Mana heard his name; she came back to reality. She looked behind her to see him standing there. He was smiling at her. She noticed that he had something behind his back. Kisara had noticed this too. They both looked at him with questioning looks. Atem pulled the arm that he had behind his back. Mana gasped as she saw a notebook in his hand.

"You forgot this in science," he said placing it down onto the table.

"Jonouchi may have taken a peek or two,"

"Oh did he now," Mana growled, "well, I'll put a spell on him for reading my diary."

"Anzu already beat you to it," Atem replied, "she beat him black and blue but I do think that you have every right to do that to him."

"Why are you friends with him," Kisara asked.

Atem shrugged.

"He's more Yugi's friend than mine anyways."

"Well, thanks for returning it to me," said Mana.

"No problem but there's another reason why I came over here."

"Oh what that," Kisara asked.

Atem didn't say anything instead he leaned down and placed a kiss onto Mana's cheek. Mana's froze from shock and her heart was about to shot out from her throat. She could feel electricity running down her whole body. Kisara sat there looking just as shocked as Mana was. Atem pulled away after a few minutes.

"I'm going to be looking forward to our date on Sunday," he whispered into her ear.

His breath hitting her ear making her own breathing stop in her throat. Atem smiled as he noticed her reaction. He said goodbye to Kisara before joining his friends on the other side of the classroom. Kisara sat there unable to do or say anything. She watched Atem walk away before looking over at Mana. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's face.

_He kissed me! Atem Muto kissed me!_

#

Atem joined his friends across the room. He could see his brother and Anzu were making out while Jonouchi was making kissy faces at them as Honda and Bakura were trying to hide their laughter. Otogi rolled his eyes at them before turning to Atem.

"So, tell me," he said, "how did it go?"

"She said yes," Atem replied.

"Good for you man. You finally got the girl."

"No, not yet I haven't,"

"But you will by the end of the day," said Jonouchi jumping into the conservation.

"Yeah, we all know that you're crazy about her," Honda added.

Atem looked over at the table that Mana and Kisara were sitting together. He could see that Mana was still in shock while Kisara was laughing at her friend's face. Atem couldn't help but smile. He had been in love with Mana since he met her and now that he finally got the chance to ask her out it made him feel more confident than ever before.

_I hope you guys are right._


End file.
